Alberta college of art
College of Art + Designwww.acad.ca is located in Calgary on the North Hill overlooking the Bow River and the downtown skyline, in a 245,000 square foot building that was designed in 1973 specifically as an art college. ACAD's close proximity to downtown, via light rail transit, is a distinct advantage to our students, providing them with easy access to Calgary's galleries, museums and cultural events. ACAD is committed to a solid studio-based experience for students in fine art, design and new media - an experience balanced with relevant, complementary liberal studies and practical theory. The result is a rigorous studio program, which produces innovative thinkers, creative problem solvers, and visually talented students. ACAD creates a learning environment rich in character and extensive in quantity, quality and professional capability for its student body of artistic thinkers. ACAD studios are extremely spacious and classes are small, allowing for regular one-on-one interaction. Faculty and space-per-student ratios are among the best in the country. Within this environment, students receive the techniques, tools, intellectual stimulation and encouragement to discover and develop their own personal voice and passion. Portfolio Guidelines Your personal statement and portfolio are your ambassadors to ACAD. When you apply to ACAD, we don't get to meet you in person, we rely on examples of your work and your personal statement to tell us who you are, what you can do right now and how you might benefit from the ACAD experience. 1. General Personal Statement Guidelines 2. General Portfolio Guidelines 3. General Submission Guidelines 4. Advanced Standing Portfolio Guidelines 5. 2nd year Visual Communication Portfolio Guidelines 6. 2nd year Photography Portfolio Guidelines *General Personal Statement Guidelines The personal statement gives us a chance to learn a bit about you - about your background, your ambitions, inspirations and goals. In a typed statement of approximately 500 words, explain your reasons for wishing to enter studies in the visual arts and design. Include references to your artistic interests, specific influences and educational background in the arts. This statement should be submitted with the portfolio. *General Portfolio Guidelines When developing a portfolio choose your best work and present it as professionally as possible. The work you submit should be a critical selection of recently produced original artworks that show us your most skillful and ambitious achievements. Your portfolio should also reflect an understanding of the College's programs, your seriousness in applying, a level of maturity and self-motivation, and a commitment to the visual arts and design. *Your portfolio should consist of 12-15 pieces that: Demonstrate your skill and understanding of representational drawing. Show us how you handle the fundamental problems of drawing from observation. Explore perspective, light, line, shape, texture, colour and composition. Technical drawings based on the figure, landscape, and/or still life are recommended. Show an exploration of various art making materials, tools and techniques and how you utilize their characteristics and limitations. You may wish to include works created with conte, oil or chalk pastels, pencil crayons, paint, wood, clay or metal. Reveal how you express ideas and concepts in your work. Feel welcome to include more imaginative or creative works that communicate or respond to issues, ideas and/or themes of personal interest. General Submission Guidelines Include original work whenever possible. Work that is three dimensional, fragile, framed, oversized or otherwise inappropriate for submission in its original state should be photographed and submitted in slide or photographic form. Slides must be mounted in a Kodak slide carousel. If you are submitting eight slides or less as part of a larger portfolio submission, you may submit slides in a plastic slide sleeve. Submit work in a neatly packaged and labeled portfolio case not exceeding 90cm x 90cm x 15cm (36" x 36" x 6"). Vinyl cases can be purchased at most art supply stores, or you can make your own out of durable lightweight materials. All items must fit securely in the case. ACAD will not be responsible for damage to artworks, so please package accordingly. Loose and/or rolled items will not be accepted. Do not wrap artworks separately. Ensure that your portfolio and all its contents are clearly labeled. Your name should be clearly marked on the outside of your portfolio case, on your personal statement and all artworks, slides and photographs. Include a numbered list indicating the title, date, media and dimensions of each item in the portfolio. Although the Admissions Committee prefers the submission of original artworks whenever possible, works that are time-based, interactive or involve large scale installation projects may be submitted on VHS tape or CD/DVD. VHS tapes must be cued to the appropriate starting point and be limited to five minutes in length. Compressed Digital files (not exceeding 5MB) are accepted in the following formats: PDF, JPEG, GIF, WAV, MOV, SWF and DOC. Projects may also be viewed via web site. Applicants who wish to present work over the web must provide a URL address and indicate the 12–15 artworks for review. With your Portfolio/Personal Statement submission, include a written list that identifies, by number, each artwork in your portfolio as a slide, CD/DVD, video or URL along with the title, dimension and media. NOTE: If you would like to have your portfolio returned to you by mail, please include a $20 cheque or money order marked "return fee". Otherwise, you will be notified regarding portfolio pick-up. 2007 PORTFOLIO REQUIREMENTS FOR 2ND YEAR VISUAL COMMUNICATIONS DESIGN APPLICANTS Design Department Information Session First Year Studies students and Advanced Standing Applicants wanting to apply to either the Photography program or the Visual Communications Design program are invited to attend a information session in the Lecture Theatre on Saturday, March 10, 2007 at 1pm. The information session will give students the opportunity to review the portfolio guidelines with the faculty and to have any questions they may have answered. Download the PDF version of the Visual Communications Design guidelines A. Portfolio All applicants to the Visual Communications Design program must submit a portfolio of original work, presented in a portfolio case. The portfolio work is to be cleanly mounted on card and unframed. Originals are preferred to slides. Evaluation criteria beyond drawing and design principles that should be made evident are rigor/commitment and enthusiasm. The portfolio work will have been created within the last two years and must include the following: *Drawing The applicant should include a minimum of seven (7) black and white or colour drawings. Drawings from life, wherever possible, are recommended. Within the category of drawing, the student should show their understanding of drawing principles by including quality samples of classical lighting showing 3D volume of forms (highlight, local value, core shadow, reflected light, cast shadow) control of three dimensional space (perspective, value, line weights etc.) control of two dimensional space (compositional shape relationships) two point perspective both accurate linear and tonal versions (architecture interior and/or exterior) representational (accurate) figure drawing figure in environment expressive (gestural) figure drawing figure with drapery value control (could be included in classical lighting) narrative or story telling still life (revealing elliptical forms ie. bottles, cups, saucers, etc.) Note: Some Principles can be overlapped with others. For example, one quality figure drawing may include five or more of the above-mentioned principles. *2D Design The applicant should include five (5) black and white compositions (may include varying shades of grey) that use flat graphic shapes or letterforms and that demonstrate proficiency in such applications of visual techniques and principles of design: balance active and static contrast using letter forms rhythm using shape emphasis using letter forms structure using shape and/or text Note: Some Principles can be overlapped with others. For example, one composition may include more than one technique and/or principle. *Colour The applicant should include three to four (3-4) colour compositions that show their understanding of colour theory principles. These quality portfolio samples may include the following, with at least one example that is a flat graphic composition and at least one example based from life: colour chart (max.1) value studies temperature studies harmony discord Note: Some Principles can be overlapped with others. For example one composition may include more than one technique and/or principle. *Personal Work 3 black and white or color compositions that are personal or conceptual in nature (personal sketchbooks are recommended). 3D or oversized work must be reproduced photographically. No 3D work. B. Survey Questions + Letter of Intent The purpose of the survey questions and letter of intent is for applicants to make an informed and thoughtful decision prior to committing to the program. *Survey Questions Describe the differences between fine art and graphic design practice Name significant graphic designers and/or illustrators that you admire Letter of Intent In one typewritten page, describe your ambitions, goals and expectations of the VC program. 2007 PORTFOLIO REQUIREMENTS FOR 2ND YEAR PHOTOGRAPHY APPLICANTS Design Department Information Session First Year Studies students and Advanced Standing Applicants wanting to apply to either the Photography program or the Visual Communications Design program are invited to attend a information session in the Lecture Theatre on Saturday, March 10, 2007 at 1pm. The information session will give students the opportunity to review the portfolio guidelines with the faculty and to have any questions they may have answered. Download the PDF version of the Photography Guidelines A. Portfolio Photography Examples Twenty (20) examples are required: May be all 35 mm slides and/or transparencies up to 8"x10" in size, silver/chemical or digital prints or a PC compatible CD in JPEG format (1024 max.dimension) All images must be labeled clearly Printed sheet with all the descriptions for each image must be included. Cd must be labeled. Include the following examples Three (3) examples of each of the following 4 subjects: Building, Nature, People and a Man Made Object other than a building One (1) example of any 3 of the following 10 themes: Industry, Transportation, Sports, Science, Medicine, Recreation, Profession, Technology, Agriculture and Oil & Gas Five (5) examples of your choice Drawing Examples The applicant should include a minimum of (5) black and white or colour drawings. Drawing from life, wherever possible, are recommended. Within the category of drawing, the student should show their understanding of drawing principles by including quality samples of: Classical Lighting (cast shadow, value describing edge, reflected light, dark core, highlight) Control of three-dimensional space (perspective, value, line weight etc.) Control of two-dimensional space (composition shape relationships) Representational (accurate) figure drawing Note: Some principles can be overlapped with others. For example, one quality figure drawing may cover several of the above mentioned principles. B. Survey Questions and Statement of Intent The purpose of the Survey and Letter of Intent is to aid applicants in making an informed and thoughtful decision prior to committing to the Photography program. Survey Questions (research/written answers) Provide an overview of several types of work undertaken by photographers Describe what a professional commercial photography practice means to you Identify significant photographers whose work you admire Letter of Intent In 1-2 typed pages, describe your goals, ambitions and expectations as you approach your photographic education. Category:Image-Based Portofolios